An Uncanny Reunion: Bad Memories From The Past
"Comato, its been one hell of a ride. Tell my mom and dad that I love them....I guess this is goodbye...best friend....best friend....best friend." Comato suddenly jumped out of his sleep awoken by the terror of his best friend's last words to him. His heart raced, it's forgiving beat sped up making it hard for him to breathe, beads of sweat rolled down his face. His eyes were wide, grabbing his chest, gasping for air. "Are you alright?" A warm hand touched his shoulder. Comato suddenly stopped slowly turned to see the eyes of Yuki, comforting him. "Are you alright?" She asked Comato. "I'm fine....I just had a bad dream." Comato laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the blank ceiling. Yuki placing her head on his chest, look up into his dark eyes. "Do you mind sharing?...what your dream was about?" She continued to look in his eyes wondering if he was going to say anything or was he going to stare into the ceiling. The room was quiet as Yuki wait for an answer. Comato sighed softly continuing to gaze upward. "It was five years ago......I was fifteen years old...." Comato started the story off. "It was my best friend Randy Uzumaki. The son of the Seventh Hokage. He and I were leaving Kumogakure to head back to Konoha. We encountered a Jashinist by the name of Joshin. Yeah I know...Jashin and Joshin.." Comato joked continue to tell her the story. "During our struggle he cursed Randy and took his life....when I came to....Randy was dead with his arm gone and didn't sense Kurama at all. And its all my fault...I was the cause of his death." Comato started to cry, trying to hold back his intense emotions. Yuki sat up, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You can't blame yourself. You fought bravely. Now you must let it go." Getting up, he walked over to the window. "Yuki... I'm leaving." Comato said. "Where are you going?" Yuki questioned shocked by his sudden change in attitude. "I'll be back later." He responded slipping on his jeans and jacket before heading out of the door. "Wait! What...about breakfast?" Comato continued to run through the forest. "I'll find you. I swear will." "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..........CCCCHHHHOOOO. Someone must be talking about me. I wish they'd stop so I can finish this damn ritual." It had been five years since Joshin fought two kids, one in which he not only used for his sacrifice, but obtained Kurama from. "Please, don't do this......I have a family........" A man said who was the target in Joshin's sacrifice for the day, he was a ninja from a nearby small village and was hunting Joshin. "Yeah, that cool." Joshin said as stabbed himself in the leg. "You know, this stuff hurts you more than it hurts me, but its fun to hear the different screams of people which is why I do it a lot." Joshin then chopped of his hand and the man screamed in agony as he passed out from the pain. "Now now." Joshin grabbed him by the neck and woke him back up by funneling lightning chakra into him. "Look, you won't have the privilege of being a sacrifice if you just pass out now." Joshin's hand then grew back as the man spit on Joshin. Squeezing as hard as he could, Joshin broke the man's neck, killing him as he threw him on the ground. "You didn't have to do that. Oh well, another sacrifice will show itself soon." Joshin said as took off in a random direction. Comato continued to travel the forest when he sensed two very different chakra signatures, one of large proportion and the small one that was quickly eliminated. "That large chakra.... It's that Jashinist!" With his blood beginning to boil, Comato quickly redirected his path and sped towords Joshin's location. "He must be sacrificing someone." Comato was full of rage upon reaching the Jashinist's location. "It is you." He claimed glaring at Joshin with the eyes full of Hatred. "Huh?? Uhhh yeah its me. And who might you be?" Joshin asked as he stopped and turned at Comato. "Uhhhhhh...... let me see." Joshin raised his eyebrow as he thought for a minute about who this kid might be. He then remembered by feeling the man's chakra. "Ahhhhh, I remember you....How long has it been, five years I believe when I sacrificed your friend. So I guess you've come here for revenge ehh. Well, if thats what you want......" Joshin said as his chakra rose and exerted a little causing the wind to shift in a different direction and the ground to shake a bit. "Come and be my sacrifice." "Is that all? Ha. I can't believe you managed to kill Randy." Comato teased throwing his jacket off his body."I'll make this quick." Without warning, Comato quickly sped toward Joshin. Once with close range, Comato drew his sword, aiming to bisect Joshin in one move. Joshin followed Comato as he sped towards him, "Kid.......I haven't even exerted a tenth of my chakra." Joshin held his hand out and caught the Sword with seemingly his bare hand. He had strong skin and very hard bones, so while the sword went in a little, he stopped the full brunt of the attack with his strength. He grabbed the sword, holding it tight while pulling his other hand back. He then struck forward with it, sending a condensed form of chakra at Comato who was very close. When Joshin grabbed Comato's sword to stop his attack, Comato activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Upon activation, a invisible barrier surrounded the two.using his left eye's ability of teleportation, Comato appeared behind Joshin, dodging his attack. "Let's see it then!" He infused lightning in the sword to amplify its attacking power. He waited for Joshin's next move. Joshin could sense that Comato was behind him and instantly a pillar of lightning rose from under Comato. The pillar wouldn't kill him, but it would certainly injure him greatly. Joshin retreated a bit while kneading chakra throughout his body. Sensing the Joshin forming beneath him, Comato resorted the the second ability of his left eye, time distortion. This ability allowed Comato to use the chakra barrier to slow down the time with the barrier; however, due to its functionality, it could only buy Comato a total of five seconds to use and requires at least fifteen minutes to recharge. During the sudden slowdown, the right eye's ability; Tennopawā, was activated, releasing a protective barrier around the latter's body, shielding him. Joshin's act would still seem as if it was instantaneous, allowing him to think that his counterattack was successful. Funneling the yang chakra provided by his Mangekyō Sharingan, the lightning which surrounded the sword changed in color, greatly boosting it's destructive force. Knowing where Joshin was headed to, Comato would then throw his sword at Joshin, with enough force to cut through entire trees. When Joshin retreated back from the technique, he realized that time had been warped to slow down since he was away from the zone of the technique Comato used. Not only that but he could sense the activation of chakra, Joshin formed a small flame on his finger tips and threw 3 dozens of these small flames, one set went to the left, another to the right, and the last from above. Weaving certain hand seals, five hounds with fire emitting from them were created. Two went to the left to flank Comato and two went to the right to do the same while one stayed behind. The hounds were fast and strong, they could tear a whole tree down with their strength. Joshin then started to gather up chakra again waiting on the result of his series of attacks. Making its way out of the barrier, the sword Comato had thrown quickly picked up speed, bolting at speed great enough to decapitate a person. Kamimusubi's time distortion lapse ended, resuming everything as if nothing had happened. The pillar of light and the fire hounds stuck Comato with force that could have kill any normal ninja. But since Comato was no ordinary ninja these attacks didn't cause major damage. Right at the last possible moment, Comato forced out a shockwave to somewhat counterattack Joshin attack, causing an explosion on contact. Joshin noticed the sword bolting at him before his barrage of attacks, but decided not to react to it until now. With immense movements, Joshin outlined his hand with chakra to protect himself from the sword and grabbed it. He threw it back with such speed at Comato that added with his Phantom Art, it would be impossible for Comato to follow the sword even with his sharingan. Joshin opened his mouth to unimaginable proportions and thousands of snakes came from his mouth, all were very poisonous. With excellent control over his chakra, Comato would remotely use the lightning on his sword to quickly expand the moment Joshin touched it. "Blitz." Comato commanded. The lightning surged around the sword then bolted in all direction in the same instance. At the moment the lightning surged, Joshin would then outline his whole body in a barrier that protected him from the lightning. He was hit by the lightning a little, but was still able to throw the sword back at Comato and proceed to what he was doing. Tens of thousands of snakes scurried towards Comato with the intention to bite him in multiple places. With the extra second gained, Comato was able to somewhat dodge the sword's path, barely scraping the side of his face and continuing in its path. After efficiency dodging the sword, he then threw multiple hand signs together, ending with the snake seal. Concentrating chakra through the ground, tree roots forced from beneath him, aiming in the direction of Joshin, countering the large portion of snakes. Noticing the roots coming through the ground, Joshin flew above the roots as they came towards him. Since Joshin was high in the air, he would also avoid the harmful pollen that would be released from the technique. Moments later, Joshin's body would start to emit fire as soon his whole body was engulfed in flames. He then created a ball of fire in his hand and threw it down towards the tree roots, upon contact, a huge ball of flames engulfed the roots burning a large portion of them to ash.. Comato stood observing the flames as they burned the flowering tree roots, reducing them to nothingness. "He doesn't seem as over powered as he use to." Comato thought turning Hus attention to Joshin, looking into the man's eyes. "It seems that you have grown weaker since we last met." "Insults ehh, how such a child you still are." Joshin said as he looked Comato back in his eyes aware of the possibility he would place him in a genjutsu. But with Joshin genjutsu defense it was impossible when aware. Joshin would then release a large amount of chakra in the air, afterwards he started to inhale the oxygen around him, empowering the Fire Armour. A ball of fire was then formed on Joshin's hand as he launched it towards Comato. Though this was no ordinary ball, it stripped Joshin of his fire Armour as it rocketed toward Comato. Upon contact or remotely activated, the ball would explode into a massive fang-like shape of pure fire that would burn even the air around Comato if noting was done. Comato quickly joined Joshin in the skies by flying directly into the flaming assault. Just reaching the edge of the fire, Comato allowed the flames to pass though him, avoiding injury but at the cost of the ground beneath them to be completely destroyed. He continued toward Joshin after he full materialized, blasting a fireball at the latter. The fireballs came towards Joshin, but vanished as they got within ten meters of him, this was because his Fire Armour took the oxygen around him, all he was doing now was holding his breath so he wouldn't loose strength from lack of oxygen. Joshin then flew towards Comato as he got back into an area that contained oxygen, he pulled his hand back ad was seemingly getting ready for a Snake Hand technique. After getting within range with Joshin, Comato's right changed into his Rinnegan. And in that same instance, he emitted a discharge of gravitational force, hoping knock Joshin back. Joshin was pushed back by the force of Shinra Tensei, he recovered a few feet away from Comato as he looked at him. "You have the Rinnegan, well this should be more interesting." Joshin said as two barriers outlined his body. Knowing the Rinnegan's abilities he had to take extra precaution now. Joshin then made two clones as they both floated down to the ground, lightning engulfed Joshin's body as he used his enhanced speed to get in front of Comato. When he did this, using the enhanced speed, he drew his sword with such speed that it would be nearly impossible to defend from it. Comato floated in the air, smiling at Joshin as he launched his attack with great speed. Upon drawing his sword, Joshin would suddenly stop in the midst of attacking. The force in which that held him could only be seen by a certain dōjutsu and sensed by those who've acquired . "So tell me? How does it feel to take someone's life?" Comato said reaching for Joshin's sword to disarm it from his possession. "Feels great actually. Especially when its a sacrifice." Joshin said getting into the mind of Comato as he dashed back from the unseen force. He then dashed forward again but this time, redirected himself multiple times using Skywalk to confuse Comato on where he would be attacking. Joshin made attempts at small slashes towards Comato and at the end he would try to cut Comato's leg clean off. Images of Randy flooded throughout Comato's mind upon hearing the man's reply. As Joshin would try to redirect his movements and attack Comato once again, he would be harshly stopped by the destructive force of Comato's invisible shadow, repelling him back with a substantial amount of force. To Joshin it would seem like Comato used Shinra Tensei to repel him, since he couldn't see nor sense the clones presence. Using Joshin's down time that was made by the clone, Comato, using his sheer speed, would deliver a punch right to the man's abdomen, that had enough force to send him smashing into the ground. Joshin knew that what Comato was using wasn't Shinra Tensei because he knew of the five second delay between usage of the technique. Joshin was hit in the stomach and sent flying into the ground with such force that it caused a huge crater to be formed under the force of him hitting the ground. Joshin was on the ground and stayed their for a while, but he awaited for Comato's next attack. Descending to the ground, Comato landed on the ground across from Joshin. "Can you start fighting back now. It'll be no fun if I killed you without a challenge." Joshin started to laugh as his eyes were closed. There was dust all around the area where Joshin landed and he couldn't really be seen. "Well, hmmm, if you want me to fight back......you'll get what your asking for." Joshin said as suddenly his eyes opened but, there was a purple glow to them. He raised his hand up and a gravitational force pushed forward towards Comato with great force even stronger than Shinra Tensei. The force pushed the dust out of the way as it barreled towards Comato. Amazing by the man's sudden swift in power, Comato prepared for the unexpected. "That's the-!" Comato thoughts were cut off by the gravitational force that repelled him back several meters smashing into the ground. "Now now, you don't think I was that weak did you. Naive Fool." Joshin said as the instant where Comato landed, another pillar of lightning would instantly come up from under him. Because of him already being pushed back by Joshin, it would be impossible to get up and move out of the way in time. The pillar of lightning stuck Comato, the high voltage was powerful enough to shred his jacket completely off. Scarring up his now bare chest. He would then rebound to successfully to land on his feet. As soon as he rebounded the hound that was left with Joshin when he launched his first assault against Comato would use its sharp tail to try and stab Comato in the chest. "Don't let your guard down boy." Joshin said as he exerted his chakra to ensure that he wasn't in a possible genjutsu of any sort. Seeing that the hound was made of fire release, Comato would allow it to get close enough to stab him and use the Rinnegan's absorption ability to reduce the hound to nothingness. "Is that all you got?" "You naive boy." Joshin said as his clone which he made earlier came from the blind side of Comato while he was occupied by the hound went to grab Comato's arm with a weird infusion Yin Release chakra in its hand. Because Comato was occupied with the hound and the clone would perform this after Comato's absorption technique, it would be a surprise to Comato coming from his blind side. Being a sensor and all, Comato feel the presence of the clone as well as the build up of chakra. Combined with his outstanding reflexes, Comato would be able to evade the clone's hand and retreat to a safe distance away from the clone. "Now that was dangerous." The clone followed after Comato, when he retreated, the clone advanced and attempted at the technique again. The real Joshin Summoning Technique would summon 5 snakes the size of humans to the field, two slithered towards Comato with such stealth that not even the best sensor could sense them. As Comato would be preoccupied with the clone, the snakes would try and coil around him, restraining him and attempt to bite him as well with their highly toxic venom. After dodging the clone, Comato preformed a series of back flips ending with one that had a much higher vertical jump. While in the air, he form several hand signs just before he expelled a massive torrent of water at the clone with enough force and wide span range to counter any attack Joshin had set up.